Cincou de Mayou
by Flannya
Summary: Alfred se da cuenta que su vecina esta celebrando... pero no sabe qué exactamente, así que decide ir a visitar a México... que tan buena idea será eso? AmericaxOCFem!México Denle una oportunidad! :D


**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Mi abuela me dijo una vez "Mas vale tarde que nunca...". Claro que no se refería a un retraso de 7 días para publicar un fic respectivo al cinco de mayo! XD**

**En fin, un pequeño y comico AmericaxOCFem!Mexico ;) para deleite de todos... y si, tiene que hablar del 5 de mayo ;)**

**Espero les guste!**

**Warning! Errores de dedos y horrores gramaticales... se que seré absuelta de dichos cargos ;)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cincou de Mayou**

El sol de la mañana salia resplanseciente por el este bañando todo Sunset Boulevard de dorado. La mañana era fresca como todos los dias de mayo, con sus altas palmeras al aire, pero habia mucha actividad en la avenida.

America, mejor conocido como Alfred F. Jones, observaba con el ceño algo fruncido. Ese dia se habia levantado temprando para dar una refrescante caminata matutina... claro, camino a la tienda de donas mas cercana. Pero no se explicaba el porque de tanta gente a esta hora.

Cargando una gran bolsa de papel con el brazo izquierdo (con su botín de rosquillas glaseadas y rellenas) y con la otra sosteniendo una dona a medio morder, masticaba pensativamente el porque de tanto movimiento. La gente iba y venia por la calle, que por cierto estaba acordonada como si fuera a haber un desfile. Habia muchas decoraciones en las tiendas que ya estaban abiertas, coloridos papeles, gente hablando en voces fuertes, riendo, bromeando, banderines de colores colgados por todos lados... Habia un gran aire festivo pero por alguna extraña razon, Alfred se sentia ajeno a todo esto.

Dando una gran mordida a su dona y llenandose la boca de alimento (tanto que tenia ahora una bola de rosquilla en su mejilla) empezó a pensar con fuerza. Pues que día era hoy?! 4th of July? No, claro que no! El hero no podía olvidar su propio cumpleaños! El americano frució mas el ceño. Entonces... Saint Patrick's Day? Podria ser por tanto verde, pero eso era en Marzo... El ojiazul de lentes fruncio tanto el ceño que sus anteojos se bajaron hasta la punta de su nariz. Labors Day? No, tampoco... Vio a su alrededor a la gente pasar y se percató que muchos de ellos eran de piel tostada y morena. Una idea le llegó a la cabeza. Ya sabía! Matin Luther King's day! Por eso habia tanta gente de piel obscura y tostada por las calles!

Recuperando su buen humor por saber el porque de tanto ajetreo, se subio los lentes hasta el puente de su nariz, tomo otra rosquilla de su bolsa y le dio una mordida que acabo con casi la mitad, mientras caminaba alegremente por la calle dando grandes zancadas.

Sin embargo cada vez que daba mas pasos se empezó a sentir de nuevo inseguro. La gente no hablaba ingles. Habia mucho español en el aire. De nuevo Alfred frució el ceño. Sabía que estaba en California, y sabía que mucha población era hispano hablante. Hasta se había empezado a acostumbrar a la extraña mezcla de "Spanglish" o "Inglañol" que usaban algunos ciudadanos y a su fuerte acento. Pero lo que escuchaba era español al 100 por ciento! Y no estaba en la zona de latinos exactamente...

Exasperado consigo mismo, se acercó a una niñita de unos 7 años , que miraba encantada las decoraciones de papel que se estaban colgando. Era de piel clara, pero con largas trenzas negras y vestia unos jeans con sneakers rojos y una playera. Se veía americana, asi que seguro le entendería. Ya habia tenido problemas con personas que no hablaban nada de inglés en su pais...

"Hey, kiddo!" se acercó amigablemente el americano con una sonrisa en los labios.

La chiquita se volteó a ver al alto americano que ahora se agachaba un poco para hablarle.

"Yes sir?" le pregunto la chiquilla una linda sonrisa en la boca que le pareció al americano muy familiar.

"Um...just asking... What day is today?" pregunto Alfred.

La niña parpadeo un par de veces y esbozo una sonrisa mas grande.

"May 5th!" exclamó en perfecto inglés.

El rubio arqueó una ceja en total confusión.

"May 5th? Isn't Mothers' Day the 10th?" pregunto el ojiazul pensando que talvez se estaba celebrando el dia de las madres con cinco dias de anticipación en California.

La niña al ver la cara tan comica del hombre y escuchar lo que decia se tapó las manos con la boca mientras que se reia divertida. Luego le miro a los ojos.

"No! May 5th! Cinco de Mayo!" exclamó divertida como si explicara algo muy sencillo.

Alfred se sorprendio al escucharla hablar español, y abrió la boca para decir algo pero escuchó un grito a lo lejos de una mujer.

"Rosa! Rosa Johnson where are you?!"

La niñita, reconociendo la dirección de donde provenia la voz de su mamá, gritó.

"Coming, mom!" luego se volteó a ver al rubio y le dio una sonrisa infantil "Happy cinco de mayo sir!" dijo y salió disparada entre la multitud, dejabdo al hombre igual de confundido.

Estados Unidos de America se incorporó, su bolsa en el brazo y su dona a la mitad en la otra.

May 5th, May 5th... Porque le sonaba tan familiar la fecha?

El español... el ambiente a fiesta... Las decoraciones... Los colores... El verde...

Y luego, la respuesta le cayó de golpe.

"THAT'S RIGHT! CINCOU DE MAYOU!" gritó el rubio a nadie en particular con su fuerte acento americano, cosa que varios transeuntes se le quedaron viendo raro. "MEXICO!

But of course! May 5th! Una fecha de su vecina del sur: Mexico, Maria Guadalupe! Como se le pudo olvidar?! Alfred miró a su alrededor con nuevos ojos y todo empezó a tener sentido: los colores verdes, blancos y rojos por todos lados, las decoraciones tan coloridas, el español en sus oidos, la comunidad hispana en las calles, la niña preciendose a su la representación del país (trenzas y todo)...

Hoy, cinco de mayo, su vecina celebraba.

Tomando otra dona de su gran bolsa y dadole una mordida empezó a caminar pensativo... No se acordaba que fecha importante era o de que se trataba... No siquiera sabia si era su cumpleaños o algo del estilo y en dado caso cuantos años cumplia... Sabía que era mas joven que el, pues el se independizó antes, pero nada mas.

Alfred Se empezó a sentir algo culpable. A comparación de otros paises que tenian muchos vecinos, el solo tenian dos, y uno de ellos era su hermano menor, asi que no no tenia excusa alguna para no acordarse de una fiesta tan importante de su vecina, tan importante que inclusive se celebraba en SU casa. Muchas veces el iba a celebrar su cumpleaños a las costas de ella y ella organizaba que su gente celebrara tambien el cuatro de julio.

Estados Unidos empezó a caminar cabizbajo, pensando en Mexico y como siempre ella había estado ahí para el. Y el, en realidad sabia muy poco de ella. Vaya si era un mal vecino...

Pero por segunda vez en el día, una idea le cayó de golpe, haciendo que se irguiera como resorte su cara ahora iluminada y sus ojos azules pareciendo brillar.

"I KNOW!" grito a nadie en particular por segunda vez en el día, a lo que varios transeuntes se le quedaron viendo raro (por segunda vez en el dia). "THE HERO WILL GET HER A PRESENT!" finalizó con un puño victorioso en el aire y una gran sonrisa.

Contento con su brillante y heroica idea, Alfred se encamino a buscar una cafeteria para comprarse un café antes de ir a comprar el perfecto regalo para su vecina, mientras que reia sonoramente su molesta risa y ganando miradas extrañas (por tercera vez en el día).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

México, mejor conocida como Maria Guadalupe, caminaba por los bellos pasillos de Palacio Nacional, su falda verde larga y pesada hasta los tobillos ondeando atras se ella. Con la cabeza en alto y los hombros cuadrados, la delgada moreba de cabello largo y lacio tenia la mirada fija al frente, pero la cabeza en otro lado. Iba vestida como siempre, una blusa de manta inmaculadamente blanca sin tirantes en los hombros sino en los costados de sus brazos, su falda verde obscuro, sus largas botas de montar cafes y en esta ocacsión sus guantes cafes de montar que le llegaban a la mitad del antebrazo y eran acampanados al final.

Dió un resoplido para quitarse un mechón que siempre se le venía a la cara mientras fruncia el ceño. Su aspecto era el mismo y sus forma de vestir la misma desde hacia mas de 100 años. Ya estaba harta de pelear con su jefe y explicarle que no, no era anticuado ni folklórico su atuendo. Simplemente era conservador y nacionalista. Un clásico alegaba ella. Nuevamente dio un resoplido molesta. Pues que esperaba su siempre "atractivo" jefe? Que se relamiera el pelo con cinco kilos de gel como el y su cabello diera el aspecto de parecer tan resistente y rigido como un casco de football americano?! O vestirse como la modelo y actriz de su esposa, la primera dama, en lindos conjuntos de vestidos y faldas entalladas con altos zapatos de tacón que desafiaban la gravedad?!

"Primero muerta a vestirme como La Gaviota!" murmuró la morena mientras seguia caminando rapidamente y hacía alusión a la esposa de su relamido jefe.

Pero ahorita no era momento de pensar en eso. Llegó rapidamente al patio interno del edificio, de piso de grandes bloques de cantera gris y rodeado de sus altas columnas y arcos del mismo material. Pero

ahora estaba repleto de personas y soldados en uniforme de gala y caballos igualmente cepillados e impecables. El desfile de cinco de mayo iba a comenzar y ella, al ser la representacion del pais, había insistido en ir con la caballería. Su jefe podía mandarle y restringirle en muchas cosas, pero habia cosas en las que simplemente ella no iba a ceder, como montar a caballoo y su aspecto.

En medio de gente, caballos y todo el ruido que ambos juntos producian, Maria Guadalupe se paro tan alto como su metro sesenta de estatura le permitia e infló el pecho.

"ALMENDRO!" gritó en orden la mujer.

Un relinchido del otro lado del gran patio se escuchó y rapidamente se empezaron a apartar caballos y jinetes para dejar pasar a un gran caballo rubio de crin y cola blancas. El caballo, un hermoso y altivo palomino, avanzo mansamente con porte imperial su pelaje extremadamente brilloso y sus ojos negros buscando a su dueña. Al verla, se aproximo a ella y hundió su blanca nariz en su pecho mientras que la empujaba cariñosamente. Maria no pudo evitar reir como una chiquilla.

"Ya Almendro que me haces cosquillas!" dijo divertida mientras que le acariciaba la frente donde tenia una marca blanca. Almendro, volteo para al frente las orejas escuchando a su dueña y la volvió a empujar cariñosamente mientras daba un resoplido. La mexicana rio complacida y divertida. En eso extrañababa su ex-ex jefe: como era ranchero le gustaban los caballos tanto como a ella y se llevaba bastante bien con el... Aunque la verdad era medio tarugo a veces.

Alguien empezó a pedirle a los jinetes tomar sus posiciones, a lo que la morena subio habilmente a su caballo su larga falda no siendo un problema. Tenia siglos montando a caballo con falda. Los generales y soldados se empezaron a formar detrás de ella para iniciar la prosesión. Tomando las riendas se sentó erguida viendo al gran tunel que daba al enorme portón cerrado.

Maria tomo aire, y alzo la cabeza orgullosa recordando la fecha que celebraba. Con la espalda recta y los hombros atras dio una pequeña sonrisa. Solo esperaba escuchar la banda de guerra para salir altiva y grandiosa cubierta de laureles y ante su pueblo que celebraba con ella ...

"HEY MARY LOU! MARY LOU WAIT!"

Maria Guadalupe palideció de pronto al escuchar eso. Se quedo estoica en su silla de montar, totalmente rigida, los ojos como platos. Esa voz... Esa voz solo podía ser de...

Mexico no volteó, esperando que de esa manera la persona que pensaba no fuera a aparecer como si fuera un mal sueño. Por favor diosito no... Hoy no...

"MARY LOU! WAIT FOR ME!"

Maria enpezó a voltear la cabeza lentamente pero en un segundo el rubio ojiazul se materializo junto a ella a la altura de su pierna derecha.

Ahi estaba. Su vecino del norte. Sus ojos azules brillaban en singular alegría mientras que esbozaba una gran sonrísa. Sus lentes, se habían resbalado hasta la punta de su nariz, seguro que había corrido para darle alcanze a la mexicana. Alfred F. Jones estaba junto a ella. Maria frunció el ceño mientras le miraba hacia abajo.

"Es Marilú, no Mary Lou baboso ya lo sabes bien!" le regaño la mexicana. Vaya, despues de mas de 200 años uno esperaría que la potencia mundial aprendiera algo tan básico como eso... La morena vio que el americano iba vestido formalmente, de traje azul con una corbata roja y camisa blanca. Tiro un poco de las riendas cosa que movio a Almendro en su lugar un par de pasos. Sonrió socarronamente al ver tan bien vestido al americano. "Lindo traje, aguas con Almendro no te vayas a ensuciar."

Alfred sonrió a su vecina. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud tan defensiva y peleonera para con el. Pero era parte de sus encantos.

"What this?" dijo pregunto sin darle importancia. "Mi ex jefe Kennedy me dijo que se veia bien."

Maria le dio una sonrisa, porque aunque no lo iba a admitir al gringo, era una de las pocas veces en si vida que tenia razón. Solo que no se lo iba a decir o su ya de por si grande ego explotaría.

"Bueno güero pos que haces por aqui?" pregunto la mexicana directamente viendolo hacia abajo desde su caballo.

"Me? Nothing really, solo venía a saludar!" dijo tranquilamente el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Maria frunció el ceño una mezcla de enojo y suspicacia. Alfred NUNCA venia a "saludar". Siempre que venia eran incomodos asuntos de migración de su gente, o petroleo mas caro que le iba a vender, o de porque ella no hacia nada de sus narcotraficantes. Algo sospechoso habia en el gringo y Maria, con su sexto sentido femenino lo sabía.

"Bueno, ya saludaste. Ora abrete que tengo un desfile que empezar." dijo la morena algo bruscamente volviendo la vista al frente.

Alguna persona encargada de los caballos, se acerco del otro lado de Maria y le entregó un sombrero de grande ala de paja. Alfred, veía con una sonrisa en la boca a su vecina, y como pesr a su pequeña estatura, se ponía dignamente su sombrero y alzaba la cabeza orgullosamente. Esa era la imagen que el tenia, la pequeña y delgada mujer con un porte fuerte, orgulloso y marcial

"Yes, yes, no problem." le dijo tranquilamente el americano. "Solo te quería traer este regalo. You know... Por la fiesta y todo..."

Maria bajó la mirada para ver al americano, los ojos como platos. Se llevo una mano al pecho, sin creerlo y si, efectivamente, ahi en manos tenia una caja de aspecto mediano que sostenia con una sonrisa infantil. El americano levanto la caja que Mexico tomo con manos algo temblorosas. Nunca en su existencia recordaba que su vecino le diera algo, estaba sorprendida y algo apenada.

"Alfred...yo..." empezó la mexicana sin encontrar palabras. No sabía que decirle... Pocas veces recibía regalos.

Pero el solo le sostuvo mas la caja hacia ella.

"Just take it!" le dijo con singular alegría empujandole la caja de manera insistente.

Maria tomo el regalo y no pudo evitar sonreir. El gringo habia forrado la caja con un papel azul con estrellitas blancas y un gran moño rojo encima. Tan patriotico el, penso la morena con una sonrisa en labios. Alfred por su parte, veia impaciente a la menuda morena de largos cabelloa lacios y ojos almendrados.

"Come on, open it!" le alentaba el ojiazul presuroso.

Como chiquilla en Navidad, la latina acomodó la caja en la silla de montar entre sus piernas y rompio el papel, y con deleite infabtil abrio rapidamente las tapas de la caja y...

"Pero que chingaos..."empezo la mexicana terminando en un susurro sus ojos como platos sus movimientos ahora lentos.

La mexicana metió ambas manos en la caja y saco dos frascos de vidrio grandes, sellados con tapas de aluminio azul y con etiquetas azules. El logo era un listón amarillo y el contenido era una pasta blancuzca casi amarillenta.

"Mayonesa?" pregunto incredula la morena sin entender si era una broma. Efectivamente ahi en la caja había 5 frascos grandes de mayonesa, cada uno con un listón rojo en el cuello.

El americano sonrio con alegria.

"Yes! Me acorde que es cincou de mayou!" dijo con su fuerte acento inglés marcado. "Honestly Mary, te tiene que gustar mucho la mayonnaise para que le hagas una fecha nacional!" dijo el rubio mientras que se rascaba la cabeza en pensamiento con una mano, la otra en la cintura.

Maria tenia la boca abierta los frascos todavia en sus manos. Era en serio?! Vio los frascos y despues al americano que le sonreia. Maria vio una total cara de ingenuidad y satisfacccion en su vecino, como de alguien que sabe ha hecho algo bien. No encontró ni dolo ni malicia...lo cual apoyaba el hecho de que su vecino no le habia dado el regalo con maldad. Solo con la bendita ignorancia de alguien ajeno a la historia que puede tener este dia.

La morena volvio la vista a los frascos y se les quedó viendo incrédula en silencio por largo rato, como si estos fueran a converirse en algo o solo para convencerse de que realmente estaban ahi. Alfred al ver la reacción de la latina, y que no salia de su trance, se empezó a preocupar. Parecia una estatua ahora, viendo a la mujer estoica en estado de shock. De pronto se sintió temeroso, pensando que su vecina se habia enojado...trago saliva con fuerza. Ya sabía como era ella, y no queria verla enojada por nada del mundo. Suavemente puso una mano en el cuello del animal y se acerco mas a la pierna de la morena buscando sus ojos.

"Mary...?"empezó algo inseguro el hombre con sus ojos reflejando consternación atras de sus lentes. Parecia como si estuviera a punto de despertar cuidadosamente a un zonambulo y no saber su reacción. "Mary are you alright...?"

Y Maria estalló en carcajadas.

La morena rompió en una risa tan sonora que de pronto varios jinetes alrededor se quedaron mudos al verla. Alfred se espantó, dando un paso hacia atras, sorprendido por tan subito cambio de actitud que poseia a la mujer y sin entender que era tan gracioso. Ella por su parte se doblaba en su silla de montar, partiendose de risa, los ojos fuertemente apretados y tratando de tonar aire entre risa y risa.

"Ma...Mary...?" preguntó incierto y cob algo de temor el americano, como alguien que se acerca a un loco, sus anteojos en la punta de su nariz.

Pero ella solo dejó caer los frascos de mayonesa,y en un segundo se lanzó a los brazos del americano, dejandose caer de la silla de montar.

"WHOA!" grito Alfred sin esperarse eso, pero alcanzando a atrapar a la mexicana y rodenandola del tronco para que no cayera. Dio dos pasos para atras para no perder el equilibrio, pero ella era tan menuda que la sostuvo contra si con facilidad. Maria mientras seguia riendo, sus delgados brazos bronceados alrededor del cuello del rubio y su delgado cuerpo temblando en espasmos de risas. Alfred no entendia... Su vecina NUNCA lo abrazaba... What the hell was going on?!

Mexico, se separo ligeramente del americano y dulcemente le dió un largo y sonoro beso en la mejilla. Rapidamente America sintió enrojecer, ante la cercanía de su vecina y ahora de ese beso. Estaba totalmente desorientado, hasta algo mareado y cien por ciento confundido.

"Mary...?" preguntó el ojiazul, incierto de que hacer o decir.

Pero ella, le dio una dulce sonrisa, todavia agarrandose de su cuello. Le miro con sus lindos ojos negros y algunas lagrimitas en los ojos, de tanto reir.

"Gringo tarugo!" le dijo divertida la mexicana. "Cinco de mayo no es por la mayonesa!"

Alfred de pronto se sintió muy estupido. Y para nada como un hero... Su cara de total confusión ahora se entristecia. Damn, tanto esfuerzo y ni siquiera sabía el porque de la celebración y ahora quedaba mal por dar un regalo equivocado. El americano, ahora avergonzado y abrumado, dejo caer los hombros como si estuviese derrotado, y desvió la mirada de la obscura de la morena.

Pero ella, al ver esto, le tomo la cara suavemente con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. Alfred abrio como platos los ojos, ahora mas rojo que nunca y vio que Maria buscaba su mirada.

"Gracias por acordarte gringo." le dijo tiernamente viendolo a los ojos.

La mirada de la mexicana le devolvió al gringo su usual ánimo y con una gran sonrisa abrazó fuertemente a la mexicana contra sí mientras que la cargaba de su lugar y le empezó a dar vueltas.

"THE HERO NEVER FORGETS! HA HA HA HA HA!" grito sonoramente mientras reía su molesta risa.

Maria, reia como niña chiquita, agarrandose del cuello del rubio divertida mientras se dejaba dar vueltas, su larga falda volando atras de ella.

"Bajame menso, que me voy a marear!" le gritaba ella divertida, tratando de sonar enojada, pero sus risas infantiles delatandola.

Despues de varias vueltas el amerciano la deposito suavemente en el suelo, pero todavia no solto su agarre de su cintura. Mexico, paso sus pequeñas manos enguantadas a descansar en el pecho del ojiazul y le miro hacia arriba.

Justo cuando ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo, una trompeta rompió el aire. La banda de guerra empezó a tocar, y las puertas del tunel se empezaron a abrir para iniciar el desfile militar.

Sin decir nada, mas que con grandes sonrisas en los labios, Alfred ayudó a subir a Maria a su caballo. Cuando ella tomó las riendas le miró hacia abajo.

"Cuando termine esto, te invito a comer, va?" le pregunto alegremente la mexicana. "Y no esas tarugadas que tu llamas tacos!"

El americano fruncio el ceño divetido y parandose derecho.

"Hey! Leave my tacos alone, my tacos rule!" dijo tratando de defenderse.

La morena solo dio un resoplido divertido.

"Tanto como una hamburguesa hecha por Arthur!" le contesto divertida mientras azuzaba a su caballo e iniciaba el desfile seguia por los muchos jinetes, dejando al rubio atras.

Alfred solo se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en uno de los altos pilares, viendo su menuda forma vestida de verde alejarse y perderse entre la caballería. No pudo evitar sonreir mas para si mismo al perder de vista a su querida vecina.

Si, el siguiente año no se olvidaría del cincou de mayou.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**:3 awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Quien dijo que el gringo no podía ser lindo? (bueno, se la debía, despues de hacer que se suicidara en mi otro fic XD) Les gusto? :D De hecho salió de una situación REAL... uno de esos Casos de la vida real dignos de contar XD**

**Hay algo en mi que solo no me permite dejar los fics en un solo capi... Asi que si dejan reviews habra una conti! Bueno... mas que una conti un final alterno... hehehe amo los finales alternos (sonrie malevolamente)**

**Comentarios?Reviews? Peticiones? Cartas de muerte? Frascos de mayonesa? (-_- solo se le ocurre a un gringo...)**

**Saludos! :D**


End file.
